In existing technology, an electrical signal connector is commonly used to input electrical signals into an electronic device or to output them from the electronic device to the exterior.
One type of electrical signal connector in existing technology has a cuboid box structure provided with a plastic casing, and, when this cuboid electrical signal connector is set on a horizontal surface, it has one top surface, one bottom surface and four side surfaces. Sets of cut-in ports are respectively provided in two adjacent sides. One of these sets of cut-in ports is connected to an electronic device and serves to lead signals into this electronic device or to output signals from the electronic device to the exterior. The various ports of this set of ports are connected to the other set of ports via a flexible circuit board. This other set of ports is connected to at least one electrical signal cable which is used to transfer output signals. This electrical signal connector can broadly be divided into two portions, which are a top portion and a bottom portion going from a horizontal plane between the top surface and the bottom surface, and, along with this, there is a pivot shaft in the centre of one side surface, and the top portion and bottom portion of the electrical signal connector can be rotated turning about this pivot shaft. When the electrical signal connector is set in an open state, the above-noted electrical signal cable can be extended into the electrical signal connector. In the electrical signal connector, there are many molded materials and corresponding connectors which are used to fix respective leads of the electrical signal cable. These various leads are connected to electrical conductors, and these electrical conductors are further connected to at least one or to several ports within a set of cut-in ports in the electrical signal connector which correspond to the electronic device. After respective leads in the electrical signal cable and electrical conductors in the electrical signal connector have been properly connected, the top portion and bottom portion of the electrical signal connector are rotated on the above-noted pivot shaft, and the two portions of the other side surface opposite the electrical signal connector side surface where the pivot shaft is present are fixed by a screw, so bringing the electrical signal connector to a use state.
When, for whatever reason, it is required to detach the electrical signal cable, it is first necessary to detach the screw and open the top portion and bottom portion of the electrical signal connector by rotating them about the pivot shaft, and then to detach the leads of the electrical signal cable from the internal conductors and so effect separation thereof from these conductors. What is described applies to each lead which is contained in the electrical signal cable, and this also has an outer shield wire layer. When the various leads are fitted and detached, it is also necessary to fit and detach this shield wire layer at the same time. Therefore, a set amount of time is needed for the detachment and fitting processes.
Another problem in existing technology is that a comparatively expensive flexible circuit board has to be used for this type of connector, and, in addition, the connector's internal structure is quite complex, die sinking is needed at the time of manufacture of the outer casing that is used and many internal nonmetallic elements, and so the molding equipment is quite expensive. Because of this, the cost of the connector is quite high.